halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sierra 003
Welcome KAC- 05:24, 14 November 2008 (UTC) What a tough guy You must be, logging out then using your IP to vent your frustration at me for pointing out article flaws. Though spam/failed disambig pages are unneseccary. Though if you going to try and use my own wikia coding joke against me, it pays to actually be able to do the coding RIGHT. :P I don't know what you mean, but that's insulting. Please point out any articles that you (incorrectly) are assuming I edited or whatever. Well a IP, that strangley edits all your work for you, creates your pages for you, then tries to mock me for you XD Of course, if that isn't you, then I'm afraid I'd have to ban you for sock puppeteering. Oh and don't try to quote my fellow Admin rot on a policy that was phased out last year. Its not the smartest thing to try to get to me and my articles XD A Neutral Side of the Battle Here in HaloFanon, if a user request a Spartan with a similar tag, they can do so by using the SPARTAN-XXX (USERNAME) method. We don't limit user's rights to only a specific article. Also, could you next time use the ~~~~ to sign in your comments. It has been hard for most of us to try tracking down who sent the message/comment. In addition, your article was namespaced because of the lack of time to improve it. Acting as a neutral figure, I extended your article's sentence to a week. After that sentence, if your article still has canon issue or any contradicting information, then it will be name-spaced to your username. Please understand that that's how HaloFanon is run. For more information, look at the Manual Guide.KAC- 15:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Very well then. I don't know how to sign things, however. ... Read my previous message again. To sign in, use the ~~~~!! Blargh!! Anyway, it is up to you to remove the unrealistic information. As of now, I suggest you stop making articles as an IP user, some Admins considered them as spammers.KAC- 15:24, 17 November 2008 (UTC) "IP user?" I have removed the unrealistic pieces of my article, and thus, I wish people to either point out any more to me or remove the unrealistic and disputed comments,or i reluctantly will. Io would rather have them do it, but they don't seem to have any other problems with it, and aren't doing anything about it. Sierra 003 Sierra 003 ...Anyway,.... could you please join in the IRC? Click here and scroll down to #halo-fanon KAC- 15:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Name Space and other things Your articles were namespaced because you've failed to address the problems. As for deletion of the failed disambiguation page with the bad spelling and deleting the spam articles made by that IP that 'isn't you', well, you claimed that IP thats put sarcastic comments everywhere wasn't you, so why should you be upset if the spam pages got deleted? XD And I've adressed problems with my articles, you just ignore them. Sure. :) KAC- 14:40, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Learn to read If your going to try and claim the word Revenant is already used in established Halo canon, it's requested you fucking learn to read and don't post a link to a ship called Reve'R'''ant, whos name is a misspelling of the word 'Reverent'. And sign your edits, you've been told how, being lazy is just making you look like a idiotic slob. Grammar mistakes All I've seen you do is point out a number of chances to reword things, one spelling mistake and a grammatical trade mark of mine pointed out. To Ajax: Learn to write. Sierra 003 First Civilty Warning Doesn't seem to me that they were trying to help me. Very few people here seem to genuinely want to actually help me. I've learned that from you and various others on the site.--Sierra 003 05:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Perhaps I was too quick to judge you... I take it people here give you a lot of crap huh? Yeah, I'll admit I'm not Ajax's biggest fan either. If you ask me, he's abusive to much of his power. Well if people really are giving you tons of hurtful comments, just message me and I'll do what I can. I know you might have an excuse to be defensive, but try not to be. It'll save you a ton of trouble, trust me. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Personally, I do believe that Ajax 013 does abuse his power somewhat, but I can't do anything about it. Period. Thanks.--Sierra 003 04:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Death to Ajax Click the below link. http://hyperzergling.deviantart.com/art/Tian-stabbing-Ajax-013-120539950 [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Haha! Sweet. Nice drawing. --Sierra 003 10:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks (for both your comment and your other message). Unfortunately, I doubt we will get much attention. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Oh yeah, you know how a lot of them are all like "OMGF your article doesn't make any sense!" Well I've realized they somewhat contradict themselves: Halo doesn't make any sense to begin with... I'd love them to give me an explanation on how plasma shields work... [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Yeah. Cool idea, but not everything can be explained so scientifically... --Sierra 003 21:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You know, There is Such sites Called Halopedia, and a Game Company called Bungie. Go Ask them. They'd help. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Shields And it seems it's very likely that Plasma Shields can exist soon. Love is Noise Love is these blues 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Jawsredfield, of course I know about Halopedia, etc. However, the site DOESN'T explain how the plasma shields work, but instead merely describes how they perform in-game and analyzes the differences seen between the different versions. Also, it is NOT likely that plasma shields will be in existence (practicably) anytime soon; it will take many more years, perhaps scores. Also, it is a FACT that plasma shields, even if they worked practicably, CANNOT deflect bullets of any kind, they can only absorb energy and possibly plasma-based projectiles; I'm not an expert, but I've done my research. Don't get me wrong, I'm not tearing Bungie down, but it seems to me that things must be explained so scientifically on this site when this very site is based on things that as of yet cannot be explained scientifically; in fact, this site necessitates creations to be MORE scientific than the very basis of the site itself, which I find outrageous; I feel that creations on this site should be based on as much science as possible, but not deleted because something is not yet possible; if that was truly necessary, then the entire Halo universe would not exist in the first place, or would be "deleted" and discredited by this site, which is ridiculous, as the site would then have to discredit itself because of its basis. Sierra 003 17:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Halo Ideas Wikia You vandalized the Wiki by questioning the science of my articles. That isn't allowed on Halo Ideas. Read freaking welcome page, or, say, ANY of the Main Page. Sheesh. And again, they're not "poorly written", they are undeveloped currently. I hope that Halo Ideas will serve as a starting place for people that need time to develop their articles without the danger of having their pages deleted. --Sierra 003 14:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) You are a hypocrite, you can't bend the laws of Physic's to suit your needs. You are a hypocrite because you abuse your power, unlike Ajax, who uses it fairly. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Halo Ideas You may want to look up the meaning of "fairly", kid. Seriously. And Ajax... Well, I don't care what you say because I KNOW that yopu abuse your power to try to insult people and make fun of them or whatever, and you have no imagination whatsoever. Good for you. And Joshie, I'll make this simple: My...Wikia...no...focus...on...science...focus...on...ideas...thus...the...name...Halo...IDEAS. In addition, I try to abide by the laws of physics on Halo Fanon, but I still need to do more research. Ajax, feel free to "insult" me. Joshie, I...Hope...You...Understand... --Sierra 003 19:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, no. He was banned for 1000 years. Read the Ban log, please. Oh, and Halo Ideas Wiki sucks. Thanks for the update. Oh, and I don't care what you think. Sierra 003 04:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC)